Yumi in Wonderland
by Alric Severin
Summary: The Yamayurikai will be holding its annual play for the school festival, this time with a little twist. With the old and the new members participating, will it be a success?
1. A play you say?

**A/N: Hello and welcome I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize is not mine ( I wish it was but well) –sighs deeply- I'm just playing at their sandbox.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: A play you say?<strong>_

* * *

><p>It was a quiet and peaceful afternoon at Lillian Girls High School, students have gone to their respective clubs, and are preparing for the on-coming school festival. Inside the rose mansion, the Yamayurikai are currently immersed in brain storming for the next school play.<p>

"Why don't we redo Cinderella? It was quite a success" Yumi said picturing her Onee-sama Sachiko on the white dress.

"No, sorry Yumi, I don't want to redo that play again. Besides, what makes you think that I will be Cinderella again? You memorized the same lines as I am, do _you_ want to play Cinderella?" Sachiko quipped

"Eh? On second though never mind" Yumi said, the shock clearly visible on her face. Which earned her quiet giggles in the room.

"But seriously speaking Sachiko, I think we have exhausted all the plays we can do, starting from Sleeping Beauty to Cinderella. I don't think we have much of a choice but to redo one of the earlier plays." Rei said

Sachiko was in deep though, sure over the years the Yamayurikai has practically performed every single play there is, spanning from the traditional Japanese to the modern western plays. In the end it seems they really have no choice but to perform Cinderella again, besides they can save some budget since they can use the old props once again.

"Um, I have a suggestion." Shimako said, over the months she has gained more confidence as Rosa Gigantea. "Why don't we perform 'Alice in Wonderland'?"

"But Shimako isn't that a children's play?" Yoshino asked a bit uncertain

"I know but let's think about it for a second, it will be a good way to show people that Lillian is a family oriented school" Shimako reasoned "and besides we have the perfect Alice" she added with a smile and looked at Yumi. Everyone else did the same and looked at Yumi for a minute.

"Eh?"

"Now that you mention it, she does have the qualities to be Alice." Sachiko said evenly

"Onee-sama?"

"Humm, but then we'll be lacking actors, after all 'Alice in Wonderland' has a large amount of characters" Rei said

"Ah, but that's where the theme 'Family-Oriented' comes in." Shimako supplied "I was hoping to invite our former Onee-samas to perform with us. of course we'll give them some small roles and of course that is if they agreed"

Everyone was speechless for a moment, trying to take in Shimako's idea. It has been a while since the former Roses have visited. Well, except for Sei who was just on the other side of the fence.

"Humm, well it is a good idea. But we need to ask our Onee-samas first." Sachiko finally said

"Okay, so we have 'Alice in Wonderland' as one of our tentative plays" Noriko said keeping notes of the meeting

"Eh, wait a minute! Are you saying that if the Onee-samas agreed, I will be playing Alice?" Yumi said in shock, the idea having just sunk in her brain.

"Of course Yumi, you're the perfect Alice" Sachiko said nonchalantly "You fit the character perfectly, and I'm sure everyone would agree on that, right everyone?" All the other members nodded in agreement

"Might as well resign to your fate Yumi-san, besides it's still tentative" Yoshino quipped

"Yes" Yumi said in a defeated sigh, after all there's no point in arguing.

"So then before we go to another topic, Yumi can I entrust you of informing our Onee-samas about this play? and ask them if they would agree to perform as well" Rei said, finalizing the points

"Yes, of course"

"Alright then on to the next topic" Sachiko said

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Later that evening-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Oh, so you're doing a play about 'Alice in Wonderland' eh?" Youko Mizuno asked over the phone, there was a hint of mischievousness on her voice.<p>

"Yes, and we were wondering if you could come and join our play as well. Of course Onee-sama promised that you will only be given a small part so it doesn't affect your studies" Yumi said trying to convince Youko-sama.

"Humm, the idea is interesting and it would give me some time-off of law school. Tell you what Yumi-chan, why don't I call you back tomorrow to give you my answer?"

"Yes, of course. That would be great Youko-sama and sorry for interrupting your relaxation." Yumi said hurriedly

"Oh and one more thing Yumi, are you the one playing 'Alice'?

"Eh? H-how did you know?"

"Oh, so it is you then! It's just that you fit the character. Anyway, I'll call you tomorrow to let you know. Okay? Bye then" Youko said

"Yes, and thank you again. Goodbye"

* * *

><p>"'Alice in Wonderland' eh? Hummm, that does sound interesting, and I haven't been around Lillian for a while now" Eriko Torii said seemingly interested<p>

"Yes, and we would only give you a small part, so it won't affect your study too much"

"Right, sure why not. To tell you the truth I'm getting bored here at school, there's nothing much going on around here" Eriko said in a bored tone "What did Youko and Sei said?"

"Um, Youko-sama said that she would call me tomorrow to confirm and I haven't asked Sei-sama yet"

"I see well then, in any case you can count me in on your play, Yumi-chan. Or should I say 'Alice-chan'" Eriko said teasingly

"Eh, how did you found out? Don't tell me you can also picture me in that role, Eriko-sama?"

"Ahahaha is that what the others said? Well, anyway just inform me of any new developments. Bye!"

"Yes, thank you"

With that Yumi hanged the phone once again.

'_Now it's only Sei-sama'_ Yumi thought. And with that she picked up the phone to call Sei Sato

* * *

><p>" Is that so Yumi-chan? Humm I don't mind being in the play. and did you just said t was Shimako's idea?" Sei asked with mirth on her voice.<p>

"Yes, it is Shimako's idea" Yumi said with a smile on her face

"Uhumm, you kids grow up so fast."

"Ano, Sei-sama you sound like an old lady." Yumi said stifling a giggle

"Eh, really now? Hehehe you really think so Alice-chan?"

"What? How come you know as well? Were you spying on our meeting?" Yumi asked disbelieving

"Am I to deduce that Youko and Eriko said the same thing? As well as Sachiko and the others?" Sei said with a wide grin on her face

"Yes, they actually did. They said that the character suits me well. Humm, now that you mention it, Sei-sama I think the Cheshire cat fits you perfectly." Yumi said jokingly

"ehehehe, you know what I think they just might give me that part. Well anyway, I'm okay with it since I'm just at the other side of the fence, I think there won't be any problem."

"Yes, thank you again, now it's only Youko-sama's answer I'm waiting for"

"Uhumm, don't worry about it Yumi, I'm sure she'll agree as well. This play might actually be a stress reliever for us. Well anyway bye for now"

"Yes, Goodbye Sei-sama" and with that the conversation ends.

Well, all thing considered it looks like Yumi will be playing Alice. And with that in mind Yumi drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Wahhhh, that was soo long and it was just the introduction! Phew I'm tired. Well to tell you the truth this is my first attempt in this genre, if you know what I mean so please, kindly review. I take your comments seriously. Well then 'til next time. I'll update this again sooner.

Salamat! /Arigatou! /Dank u wel!


	2. Is this a dream? And the white rabbit

**A/N:** Hello everyone! First off, I would like to thank those people who were gracious enough to leave a review, and also to those who have included me and this story to their alerts. My deepest gratitude to you all.

Also I would like to clarify that I will be using the plot from the Disney movie (1951) and to some extent Tim Burton's version(2010). Why you ask? Simple really, it's because I only saw the movies and haven't read the book yet. I know it's a pity. So please if in the near future this story strays off the plot of the book. I have warned you.

By the way for the sake of this story let's **assume** that the play from season 4 ep.2 didn't happen at all.

**Disclaimers:** MSGM is the property of Oyuki Konno and Alice in Wonderland is the property of Lewis Carroll.

**And with that in mind Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Is this a dream? And the white rabbit<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Yumi" said the voice followed by a gentle nudge. When there was no reaction coming from the said girl, the person nudging Yumi tried a different tactic.<p>

"Yumi, wake up!"

This got the desired effect since Yumi bolted straight up albeit groggily. "Humm, What?" Yumi said rubbing the sleep off her eyes.

"You're not listening to me."

"Kei-san what are you doing here? In fact where are we?" Yumi asked bewildered. They were currently sitting beneath a cherry tree in a wide field. Not only that, did they stepped on a different time? Kei Kato was wearing a blue dress with frills on the shoulders, her hair was in a bun as well as wearing a white victorian era hat.

"What are you talking about Yumi? We were currently going thru your studies, when you rudely went on to take a nap on me" She said

"Eh?" now that Yumi got here bearings, she noticed that she was wearing the same clothes as Kei-san. Although hers is a lighter shade of blue, and her hair is down.

"Humm, I think the sun is getting into you my dear, why don't we take a break. You can walk around for a while" Kei said standing up.

"Wait a minute, Kei-san" but Kei didn't heard Yumi since she was walking away. With no alternative, Yumi decided to walk around. Maybe then she would find some answers.

"I'm pretty sure this must be a dream, in that case this must be a very lucid dream." Yumi mused to herself. She was now standing on a small stream, crouching down to look at her reflection on the water she heard another voice.

"I'm late, I'm late. I'm late for a very important date!" the female voice said

Turning around to find the source of the voice, Yumi received the second shock of the day. The voice belonged to her Onee-sama. Sachiko Ogasawara was currently walking very fast, of course being an Ogasawara she was taught never to run. What was surprising was that she was wearing a red formal suit with white slacks. And even more surprising she has, for the life of Yumi, have fluffy rabbit ears!

"Onee-sama?" Yumi can only gape and yet Sachiko can't even seem to recognize Yumi let alone pay attention to her.

"I'm late, I'm late. Her majesty cannot wait!" Sachiko chanted as she sped past Yumi.

"Now, I'm sure I'm dreaming!" Yumi said, and with no other choice Yumi ran after Sachiko.

* * *

><p>Running after Sachiko, as Yumi soon figured was no walk in the park.<p>

'_Onee-sama can sure walk fast! Now where did she go? I was sure she went this way.' _Yumi though, earlier she had walked into the dense forest, having spotted Sachiko entering. But now she had lost track of her Onee-sama and she was getting nervous.

'_Calm down Yumi, Nothing will be done if you start panicking now.' _She told herself. But then again, as she looked around the dense forest she couldn't help but feel as if she was being watch.

"Are you lost?"

"Yes, I think I am" Yumi answered without much thinking. All thoughts cease inside of her head as she slowly turned around and discovered who the owner of the voice is.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late for a very important date!" the female voice said<p>

Turning around to find the source of the voice, Yumi received the second shock of the day.

There was Sachiko running, wearing a playboy bunny costume with black fishnet stockings and red high heels. Seeing this sight Yumi did what Yumi would have done…

She fainted on sight, a trail of blood coming out of her nose and a dopey smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yes, Yumi is dreaming. Hehehe I would really like to see Sachiko in a suit. I mean common! have you seen her in her male attire on the OVA?

**Please Review and thanks for reading!**


	3. Fraternal twins? And the caterpillar

A/N: hello everyone! And thank you for all of your wondrous reviews.

To: teufelchen29, MakenaiRaven, Seiryu, dagomir, ItsBananas, and to the unknown reader. Well I know you guys are probably guessing who's who in this story, (keep guessing! Hahaha(n_n)) and I don't know if I can introduce YumiXSachiko here, If ever there may be hints but that's all I can tell for now.

Oh, by the way if anyone is curious as to why I had Sachiko play the white rabbit. Well, I read in Wikipedia that the white rabbit was always nervous and twitchy and Sachiko is never nervous and twitchy (well on few occasions, but she doesn't show it). So I decided to put her in that role.(and I totally think she's cute in a rabbit costume).

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Fraternal Twins? and The Caterpillar<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yumi froze, panic making its way to her heart. She was inside a dense forest with no idea which way to go and now a stranger is talking to her. Stealing herself with every fiber of courage she has inside her tiny body, she turned around.<p>

Yumi blinked. And blinked again. Her face contorting to that of utter bewilderment her jaws hanging open. Standing before her are her petite souer Touko Matsudaira and Noriko Nijou, both wearing similar yellow dresses.

"Touko-chan? Noriko-chan what are you doing here?" Yumi asked still in shock

"We don't know who you're talking to, but I'm not 'Touko-chan'. My name is Tweedle dee." Touko said with a tone of arrogance

"Ano, and my name is Tweedle dum." Noriko said in a small nervous voice

'_wait a minute, I read alice in wonderland before and if I remember correctly they were twins'_ Yumi thought. If she were in an anime a huge sweat bead would appear in her temple.

"Um, aren't you too supposed to be twins?" Yumi said voicing out her question

"Were fraternal twins! FRA-TER-NAL!" Touko bellowed, enunciating the word. "Why does everyone keep on asking us about it! Duh! Are all the people in here dumb? Can't they see we wear the same dress and have the same sounding name" she went on become more hysterical by the minute

Noriko on the other hand just stared at her 'fraternal' twin as if she's grown another head. Then looking at Yumi she said in a hushed whisper "sorry about my sister, she can get pretty scary when she's passionate about something"

"I heard that" Touko shouted a vine popping out of her forehead.

"I was just apologizing for your lack of manners. Drill girl" Noriko shot back

A few moments later

Yumi was now an audience to a rather heated debate between the Fraternal twins. Seeing the two, Yumi was reminded of her brother Yuuki. Yumi and Yuuki were often asked if they were twins, something the two of them vehemently denied. And then there was the bickering between who gets the nice toys, it was fun in the old days when you can play outside and not have to worry about being stuck in a forest in who knows where.

She was abruptly pulled out of her musing when she felt a tug on her dress. Looking up she saw Touko looking at her, her mouth in a rather cute pout.

"Who are you anyway?" she asked

"My name is Yumi, Fukuzawa Yumi"

"I see and where are you from?" Touko asked continuing her interrogation.

"from Japan"

"And where is that? I've never heard of that place before. I don't think it's in Wonderland either" Noriko butting in on the conversation. It looks like the argument before has been forgotten and the two has now set their eyes on a different object.

'_These two are looking at me like I'm some kind of prey, it's scary' _Yumi thought

" Hey Yumi want me to escort you around Wonderland?" Touko asked with a glint in her eyes

"No way I saw her first!" Noriko shouted at her sister "Yumi, you want me to escort you around right!" she said turning to Yumi

"Yeah right! We both saw her at the same time, idiot. But I claim her first besides you already have the caterpillar for yourself!" Touko argued back. At this statement Noriko quickly turned red on the face.

'_Since when did I became a possession?'_ Yumi thought, a bead of sweat appearing on her temple. It looks like she was going to have a headache with all the bickering going around.

All the while Noriko stammered "Why you- you"

"What's the matter, caterpillar got your tongue?" Touko teased a smirk on her lips.

"You two should really stop fighting you know, it's very unlady like." A soft voice interrupted the twins on their fighting.

Turning around Yumi saw a girl step out of the shadows.

There was only one thing going on in Yumi's brain and that is Shimako looks so beautiful in a blue dress. Once again Yumi can't help but to stare. _'First there was Onee-sama, and then Touko-chan and Noriko-chan and now even Shimako-san is here? This is some kind of dream'_ Yumi thought

Once Shimako was close enough to them she looked at Yumi and curtsied. "Good day to you, I'm the blue caterpillar, please excuse the twins for their rude behavior" Shimako said in a soft voice

"Good day to you too, My name is Yumi FUkuzawa" Yumi said returning the gesture. _'Wow, even here Shimako really is the epitome of lady like manners'_ Yumi thought

"You two should really stop bickering, after all your sisters you should love one another." She chastised the two

"I'm sorry I won't do it again, I promised" Noriko said bowing her head low, Touko mimicking the gesture as well.

"Um, excuse me but I'm looking for someone." Yumi said to shimako "Have you seen her? She wears a red suit and has cute fluffy bunny ears" Yumi said describing Sachiko.

At hearing the words _'cute fluffy bunny ears'_, Touko and Noriko tried to hide their snickering. If the White rabbit ever heard that term describing her ears she would surely throw a tantrum.

"I think you're describing the white rabbit, I believe she would be attending the Tea party later on seeing as it is the Mad Hatter's un-birthday today." Shimako said

"Um, if you don't mind could you please point me to which direction it is?"

"Well, I will be going there as well, if you don't mind I would be glad to accompany you" Shimako offered

"Really? That would be great!" Yumi said excitedly

"Mou, and I was thinking of escorting her around wonderland" Touko pouted

"You can escort her some other time, I'm sure Yumi would love for you to accompany her, right Yumi-san?" she said turning to Yumi, to which Yumi nodded her head and gave Touko a warm smile. Curiously enough Touko blushed at this gesture.

"then I'll hold you to your word, Yumi-san" Touko said still blushing

"We'll see you at the tea party then" Shimako said turning to look at Noriko

"Yes, we'll see you then" Noriko said

"Alright then, Yumi-san are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go"

And so Yumi and Shimako started to walk. Once they were out of ear shot however the twins decided to resume their bickering.

"You totally have a crush on Yumi-san, Touko, next thing I know you'll be calling her 'Onee-sama'" Noriko teased glad to finally have the upper hand.

At this Touko blushed again. "Yeah right, like I can't see your face when we're with the caterpillar. You look like tomato every time she's around" Touko countered "besides I know you have secret rendezvous with her under the sakura tree"

"What?" Noriko exclaimed turning red in the face and the ear.

"Hahaha, I knew it!"

"Wait that means-"

"Yup I was lying on the second part, but looks like I was correct!"

"Mou, you-you!"

"But it's okay sis, I'm happy for you." Touko said hugging Noriko.

"hehe, I hope you find your happiness too" Noriko said returning the hug and her face softening

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 1:<strong>

* * *

><p>Unknown to the twins Yumi and Shimako where currently hiding behind one of the large trees.<p>

"Um, please don't mind those two, they're just playing" shimako said but even she can't control her face from turning red.

"Under the sakura trees eh? That's kind of romantic" Yumi said a cheeky grin on her face

* * *

><p><strong>Omake 2:<strong>

* * *

><p>"Um Shimako-san, I just read your script and it says that you're the caterpillar does that mean you'll be smoking from a hooka?" Yumi asked<p>

"No way, that's bad for your health besides I have an alternative." Shimako said, and with a dramatic pause and some latin chanting from the background for special effects, Shimako produced…

A flute.

Looking at Yumi with a calm smile on her face. Yumi can only stare, her left eye slightly twitching and her mouth agape comically. The cries of the cicada can be heard for special effects, a tumble weed seems to pass by as well.

**Somewhere outside the Rose Mansion...**

"Mou, but I want to be the Caterpillar!" Sei whined

"And pray tell, Why would you want to be the caterpillar?" Asked an annoyed Youko Mizuno

"Isn't it obvious?" Sei looked at Youko seriously

"..."

"Because..." Sei said in a hushed voice as if someone was eavesdropping "I wanna try the hooka"

a few moments later the sound of a thick law book making contact with a rather thick skull can be heard.

* * *

><p>AN: Hahaha that was long! Well anyway I've got some announcements first off I won't be able to update for the next 2 weeks since I have exams. Bummer!

Now Yes, I made Shimako the Caterpillar and No, she won't be smoking from a hooka as read in the omake.

**Please Review! Thanks!**


End file.
